Vampire and Harem
by The Almighty Shipper
Summary: Its the last year at Yokai Academy, spring is in the air and everyone is frisky, especially six girls after one guy, Tsukune Aono is one lucky bastard


Note: I claim no copyright, all rights go to respectable owners.

It was now Tsukune's Senior year in highschool and as he walked through Yokai Academy's outer grounds he realized it was his last year at Yokai and one thing came to his thoughts the girls would try extra hard to make him choose one of them. Tsukune couldn't really choose one, he loved all of them equally he wouldn't be able to choose between them he didn't wanna hurt any of them.

Moka was the one he had most of a crush on, she was sweet, innocent, drop dead gorgeous and seemed like the ideal girlfriend, she may have not been excelling in the bust compartment as some of the other women in Tsukune's group but her breasts were just the right size for Tsukune, Moka was always the innocent schoolgirl in Tsukune's fantasies. Tsukune could a relationship with Moka that wasn't just based on physical attraction but mutual friendship. However Tsukune knew better than to piss her off because inner Moka would not be so forgiving. Which frightened Tsukune to no end even though he and outer Moka had an uneasy trust in each other.

Next there was Kurumu without question the most physically attractive one in Tsukune's group of women, while Moka could play off the innocent type Kurumu was the complete opposite taking every opportunity to sleep with Tsukune (not that Tsukune had a problem with that), however deep down Tsukune knew that she was a good friend and she loved him deeply. Tsukune knew that if he ended up with Kurumu it would be a very fruitful relationship. Despite her G cup breasts being every mans wet dream, to Tsukune her most attractive feature was her face, as he had fell in love with those ocean blue eyes.

Third was Yukari, Tsukune had always imagined Yukari almost as a little sister relationship with her, for one she was seriously lacking in the bust compartment, second she was way too young to even consider having a relationship with her. However the laws of Japan stated that she was at the age of consent, so Tsukune did not feel terribly bad fantasizing about her in her teenage form, though this did not thrill Tsukune as it would still make him uncomfortable. Tsukune felt conflicted she was of age and the costume she wore drove Tsukune's arousal, but she was still too young.

Mizore was next on the list, the most confusing member of their little group, she had started was still to some extent Tsukune's stalker, Tsukune had admired her attire as in not wearing her school uniform adding to Tsukune's attraction for her. She was the rebel kind of girl in Tsukune's fantasies, think of the bad girl who wants to be good but has a dark side. Tsukune had come to especially admire how her purple knee high socks brushed against each other every time she took a step, not to mention Tsukune thought he could see she wasn't wearing panties one day.

"Hey Tsukune" Moka said greeting him snapping him out of his trance

"Oh hey Moka what's up" Tsukune said waving until she wrapped her arms round his neck, Tsukune recognized that sweet smell he had smelt all those years ago when he first met Moka.

"Umm Tsukune I was just wondering..." Moka trailed off losing sight of everyone else except her and Tsukune

"Yes Moka what is it" Tsukune asked as he entered the same trance Moka was in.

They both leaned into each other however instead of a kiss landing Moka was more interested in getting her daily breakfast and sucked on Tsukune's neck for about five seconds. When she finished Tsukune looked a little pale.

"Oh Tsukune I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself it smelled so fresh and delicious" Moka said feeling bad a little

"Oh it's ok everyone needs breakfast" Tsukune said a little light headed

"YAHOO, Tsukune my darling it's so good to see you again baby" Kurumu said instantly wrapping herself around Tsukune along with her very large breasts snuff his face while also rubbing her leg against his.

"But I think I got some of my blood back by now" Tsukune said feeling aroused and his pants getting tighter until he felt something cold and realized it was Kurumu frozen in a block of ice only to be met by Mizore from behind holding his waist from behind nuzzling his cheek with hers making him blush along with Mizore.

"Hey baby you have no idea how much I missed you" Mizore said in her most emotionless voice while her face was gleaming as if it were pure snow. Until Mizore took off being chased by warm water only to have Yukari wrapped around his neck.

"Oh Tsukune I knew I would find you here" Yukari said blissfully all the while Moka watching this couldn't take it anymore she jumped towards Tsukune.

" You all need to give Tsukune some space, besides Tsukune's mine" Moka said grabbing his arm

"No he's mine" Kurumu said breaking out of the ice block and grabbing Tsukune's other arm

"Tsukune's mine we'll be hooking up any day now" Mizore said wrapping her arms around his waist.

Until Tsukune was surrounded by his harem with breasts all in his face and the nosebleeds of all nosebleeds was done by Tsukune Aono.

Tsukune was in class by now and staring off into space when impure thoughts started to enter his head about doing naughty things with Moka and Kurumu at the same time. No matter how hard he tried to put it out of his mind, he couldn't get the picture of Moka wrapping her tongue around his while Kurumu put his manhood in her mouth. Then to Tsukune's surprise Mizore appeared behind him rubbing her breasts along his back while lightly sucking on his neck. Kurumu's soft gentle hand was stroking his manhood along with her tongue that seemed to wrap around Tsukune's manhood. Tsukune then moved to delivering small but intense nips at Moka's breasts before moving to suck on her already hard nipples. A warm wet but enticing sensation came over him as Mizore started licking his neck and nibbling on his ear as she moved his face away from Moka's breasts and pressing her lips against hers, Tsukune's hand still playing with Moka's nipples to make sure she didn't feel left out. Tsukune could feel as if what he was feeling was real, he felt himself as if he was going to reach his climax and started to breath deep and fast.

Without realizing it Tsukune was grinding his teeth and breathing hard and deep just thinking about it, drawing Moka's attention, she attempted to ask Tsukune if he was alright but then she saw Tsukune unconsciously bite his lower lip. Just seeing Tsukune bite his lower lip made her blush, was he thinking of doing something dirty, maybe with you she thought. Suddenly Moka felt a tingle inside her, it made her chest heat up as she rubbed her thighs together feeling a sensation as she did so in her womanhood. Moka's eyes widened when she realized that the wetness of her womanhood was spreading along her thighs, she was embarrassed but tried to hide the red in her face, she did however love the sensation she was feeling just thinking about Tsukune in dirty manner. It was starting to overcome her, her mind felt like it was going blank not caring about anything but to keep the sensation going for as long as she could. The sensation was too great for her to handle she almost unwillingly reached down just to touch herself a tiny bit, she merely brushed her finger against her womanhood and let out a tiny gasp escape her mouth and suddenly realized everyone had heard it.

"Miss Akashiya, are you alright, your face is all red, your shoulders look painfully tensed, and that gasp didn't sound to well" Miss Nekonome said knocking Tsukune out of his daydream.

"Um yes, Miss Nekonome just a little stomach cramp I should be fine" Moka lied.

"I don't know, maybe I should have someone help you to the nurse's office" Miss Nekonome suggested

"No, its fine I think I'll be able to make it on my own" Moka said quickly as she exited the classroom. All Miss Nekonome could doe was meow in confusion as Tsukune and Kurumu exchanged confused looks.

After class was finished Tsukune thought of stopping by the nurse's office to see if Moka was alright, he had noticed she had looked as if she was going to pass out from the flushed cheeks, to the tenseness of her shoulders and shaking of her hands. Tsukune thought it was more than a stomach cramp, however just moments after Moka left he could swear he smelt something sweet yet strong as soon as he inhaled it he could feel a tingle go down his spine and made his muscles tighten as the scent enticed him. Tsukune let his mind wander however he eventually returned to reality and found the nurse's station, however no one was there, Tsukune thought this was odd. He heard something that sounded like muffled high pitched gasp when he looked around the corner to find Moka playing with herself. Tsukune was starstruck by the sight, Moka this innocent, pure and proper girl was pleasuring herself, while trying to hide it with her hand over her mouth. Tsukune could hear her whine as if she was begging for more, he could no longer take it he pulled out his member and began to stroke it as he watch Moka pleasure herself with her fingers.

The feeling felt great all of those dirty thoughts swirling around in Tsukune's head came rushing back to Tsukune as the strokes became more and more pleasurable with every second of movement Tsukune made with his hand. Tsukune kept his breathing quiet whereas Moka barely tried to cover up the sounds she was making now instead of covering her mouth using her other hand to play with her breasts caressing them as her chest heated up. Several minutes past and Tsukune's strokes became harder and rougher as his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. Without warning Tsukune could no longer contain his lust as he gave in and came all over the floor with a grunt. Tsukune had noticed what he had done and also noticed Moka's gasps and moans had also stopped, without thinking Tsukune ran out of the nurse's office hoping not to get caught and ran through the halls only to stop and catch his breath right next to the classroom he had been day dreaming in only a half an hour ago, only to hear some of the exact same noises being made by both he and Moka except rougher and more intense.

"Oh, Oh, oh yes, yes, fuck me you animal, fuck my wet pussy, ahhhh your cock is so big, oh it feels so good, ahhh yes fuck me Ginei, fuck me you beast" Was what Tsukune could hear, he snuck around the corner of the classroom and cracked the door a tiny bit.

"Oh god, your pussy is so tight Miss Nekonome, I wish I knew you were this much of a pervert I would have stayed after class for the whole semester if I had known this" Ginei said taking in every moan, gasp, and sensual whine Miss Nekonome made.

What he saw was Ginei Morioka president of the newspaper club was fucking Miss Nekonome from behind, she was bent over her own desk and Ginei was grabbing and pulling her arms from behind as he thrust into her, you could hear his animalistic groans and grunts as every thrust became harder and more lustful. Tsukune was surprised to see this, however he never thought Ginei while could sometimes be a admirable friend but was also a complete pervert would ever have sex with one of the teachers at Yokai academy, then again he thought Miss Nekonome did look very sexy in that position especially with her teachers outfit still hanging on by a thread. Her panties pulled down just below her knees her black lacy bra barely containing her large breasts bouncing back and forth as if they were going to pop out at any second. The last thing Tsukune saw before departing was Ginei now biting down sensually on Miss Nekonome's neck as his thrusts became more rough and almost violent. Tsukune didn't want to stay for long, he noticed that watching the two of them had gotten him hard again before he took off for his room.

"If only people knew how hard it is to run with these things" Tsukune said as he ran down the halls with his throbbing erection.


End file.
